Amber Riley
Amber Patrice Riley ou Amber Riley est une actrice et chanteuse américaine surtout connue pour interpréter le personnage de Mercedes Jones dans la série américaine Glee. Biographie À 17 ans, Amber Riley a auditionné pour la version américaine de la Nouvelle Star (American Idol) mais n'a pas été retenue par le jury. En 2002, elle fait ses débuts sur le petit écran dans le téléfilm St.Sass tout en poursuivant ses études. Elle sortira diplômée de la Mirada High School en 2004. En 2007, on lui refuse le rôle d'Effie White dans Dreamgirls en raison de son âge. Plus tard, Amber auditionne pour le rôle de Mercedes Jones dans Glee et est retenue par les producteurs. Grâce à ce personnage, elle chantera plusieurs solos tels que "Bust Your Windows", "And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going" et "Hate On Me", I Will Always Love You. Elle est acclamée par la critique qui voit en elle l'une des meilleures chanteuses de la série. Elle travaille actuellement sur un album solo,. Elle l'a composée toute seule et a testé plusieurs genres de musiques comme le rock et le R'n'B. A partir du 16 septembre 2013 prochain, elle rejoint le cast de la 17ème saisons de DWTS "Danse avec les Stars".(source) (source 2) Anecdotes Glee *Quand elle a entendu parler du casting de Glee, elle pensait que c'était seulement un rôle de chanteuse. *Elle est très proche de Chris Colfer dans la vraie vie. Elle a d'ailleurs déclaré qu'il était "son Kurt". *Kristin Chenoweth (April Rhodes) est l'une de ses co-stars préférées. Elle la décrit comme minuscule et les pieds sur terre. *Mark Salling la considère comme la meilleure chanteuse du cast. *Dans Like A Prayer (La puissance de Madonna), sa mère est présente au milieu du premier rang de la chorale qui rejoint les membres du Glee Club pendant la chanson. C'est Amber qui a fait cette proposition à Ryan Murphy qui cherchait des figurant(e)s. *Sur le tournage, sa caravane est accrochée à celles de Jane Lynch (Sue Sylvester) et Jayma Mays (Emma Pillsbury), bien qu'elles ne soient pas souvent là en même temps. *Elle avoue toujours chercher à faire un brin de sommeil pendant ses pauses. *Elle commence en général à tourner à 5h30 du matin, ce qui la fait se coucher à 21h le soir. *Elle a déclaré que les numéros de danse nécessitaient en moyenne 8h d'apprentissage ! *Elle porte des extensions capillaires pour la série, parce qu'elle a peur d'abîmer ses cheveux en les lissant tous les jours. *Si elle pouvait jouer un autre personnage, elle serait Sue. *Elle adore l'épisode "Être ou ne paraître" et trouve que Naya Rivera et Ashley Fink sont très drôles dedans. Source *Elle est très proche d'une fan de onze ans, Madison, qui vit dans l'Idaho. Amber la décrit ainsi : « C'est une fille Noire et en surpoids dont les parents adoptifs sont Blancs. On se moque beaucoup d'elle à l'école et sa mère m'a dit que quand elle rentre elle regarde toujours l'épisode où je chante Beautiful. » Elle est devenue sa correspondante régulière et lui a même envoyé des billets pour le Glee Tour. *L'une des performances qui a le plus compté pour elle est le tournage de Somebody To Love : « C'était la première fois que nous nous sommes vraiment vus comme un groupe. Comme si nous étions là-dedans tous ensemble. Ce jour représente toujours beaucoup pour moi. », dit-elle. *Elle aimerait chanter Boom Boom Pow des Black Eyed Peas. *Elle est fan de la chanteuse Adele qui lui rend bien. En effet, cette dernière aime beaucoup la voix d'Amber et aimerait qu'elle chante une de ses chansons dans la série, (Source) ce qu'elle a fait durant "Mash Off" *Ses performances préférées dans Glee sont I Want To Hold Your Hand et Don't Rain On My Parade. *Elle a toujours le trac avant ses performances. Michelle Obama l'a aidée à se détendre lors de son passage à la Maison Blanche. Et elle a reconnu avoir vomi plusieurs fois pendant la tournée live. Amber ajoute : « Si je n'ai pas le trac, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose cloche. » *Elle a déjà joué dans une série de Ryan Murphy nommé St. Sass en 2002. *Elle était la marraine de l'épisode 8 du Glee Project : Saison 2 : Tenacity. Divers *Son Tumblr est : ItsReallyRiley *Son compte Twitter : https://twitter.com/MsAmberPRiley *Son compte Instagram: http://web.stagram.com/n/itsamberriley/ *Elle a atteint le million d'abonnés sur Twitter. *Elle est soprano lyrique léger. *Sa voix couvre deux octaves, trois notes et un demi-ton. *Elle mesure 1 mètre 60 et pèse 70 kilos. *Elle a le logo de l'entreprise de vêtements chrétiens "Not of this world" sur le poignet. *Elle a travaillé dans un IKEA à Carson, en Californie où elle gagnait chaque compétition de chant organisée entre les membres du personnel. *Elle adore les poissons et en a eu un pendant 3 ans. *Elle adore la pizza. *"La Belle et la Bête" est un de ses Disney préféré. *Elle craque pour les garçons qui ont un appareil dentaire. *Sa mère est son coach vocal depuis qu'elle a deux ans. *Elle a rencontré Whitney Houston le jeudi 9 février 2012 soit deux jours avant le décès de la chanteuse. Elle raconte que : "Je n'avais pas besoin qu'elle prenne une photo d'elle et moi", a confié Amber Riley à E! Online. "Je n'avais pas besoin d'autographe. Le fait qu'elle reconnaisse que je me tenais devant elle était assez pour moi". C'est son père qui lui a appris la nouvelle par téléphone alors qu'elle conduisait. Elle a dû se garer car cette nouvelle l'a beaucoup affecté. Quelques instants plus tard, elle a tweeté : "J’ai du me garer au bord de la route quand j’ai appris la nouvelle. Je suis aujourd’hui très reconnaissante d’avoir pu te rencontrer et te remercier pour ta musique. RIP". (Source) *Elle a fait un malaise lors du red carpet du "Glee Academy Panel" le 1er mai 2012. *Elle a chanté deux fois à la Maison Blanche. *Elle va faire ses débuts sur scène à Broadway cet automne,du 14 au 18 Novembre au Cotton Club Parade au New York ''City Center (broadway.com) '' *Le Vendredi 26 Octobre 2012, elle a chanté avec Darren et Lea pour le Gala Big Brothers Big Sisters Rising Stars Gala, ce gala honore les personnes qui ont apporté une contribution exceptionnelle à la communauté de Los Angeles. *Le 19 janvier elle à chanter lors de Kids' Inaugural : Our Children, Our Future. *Le 21 janvier, elle à chanter " When a hero comes along" au Bal d'Investiture de Barak Obama. *Elle est nerveuse avant de chanter. *Elle est obsédée par les chaussures. *Elle a chanté une de ses chansons " ''Fill a heart ''" pour l'association Child Hunger Ends Here le 22 mars. Elle a aussi participé sur Twitter à une campagne de donations pour l'association. *Son interprétation de l'hymne national américain en 2009 durant "Game Three of the World Series" est classée par le site "PopWrapped" parmi les 10 meilleures. (source) Galeries Amber 15.jpg|"Glee" La Première Event (2009) Amber 16.jpg|"Glee" La Première Event (2009) Amber 17.jpg|"Glee" La Première Event (2009) Amber 18.jpg|Première de The New Moon (2009) Amber 19.jpg|Première de The New Moon (2009) Amber 20.jpg|Fox Upfronts Portraits (2009) Amber 21.jpg|Fox Upfronts Portraits (2009) Amber 22.jpg|Fox Upfronts Portraits (2009) Amber 23.jpg|Fox Upfronts Portraits (2009) Amber 24.jpg|Fox Upfronts Portraits (2010) Amber 25.jpg|Fox Upfronts Portraits (2010) Amber 26.jpg|Fox Upfronts Portraits (2010) Amber 27.jpg|Fox Upfronts Portraits (2010) Amber 28.jpg|Fox Upfronts Portraits (2010) Amber 29.jpg|Fox Upfronts Portraits (2010) Amber 30.jpg|Fox Upfronts Portraits (2010) Amber 50.jpg Amber 36.jpg|Golden Globes (2011) Amber 37.jpg|Golden Globes (2011) Amber 40.jpg|Golden Globes (2011) Amber 41.jpg|Golden Globes (2011) Amber 42.jpg|Avant-première mondiale de « Glee The 3D Concert Movie » (2011) Amber 43.jpg|Avant-première mondiale de « Glee The 3D Concert Movie » (2011) Amber 44.jpg|Avant-première mondiale de « Glee The 3D Concert Movie » (2011) Amber 45.jpg|Avant-première mondiale de « Glee The 3D Concert Movie » (2011) Amber 46.jpg|Sur le tournage de la troisième saison ! (2011) Amber 47.jpg|Sur le Glee Live Tour 2011 (Anaheim) Amber 51.png|Emmys Awards - Tapis Rouge (2011) Amber 52.jpg|Emmys Awards - Tapis Rouge (2011) Amber 53.jpg|Emmys Awards - Tapis Rouge (2011) Amber 54.jpg|Emmys Awards - Tapis Rouge (2011) Emmys 03.jpg|Emmys Awards - After Party (2011) Emmys 04.jpg|Emmys Awards - After Party (2011) Amber 55.jpg|Emmys Awards - After Party (2011) Amber 56.jpg|Emmys Awards - After Party (2011) Amber 57.jpg|Golden Globes 2012 Amber 58.jpg|Sag Awards 2012 Amber 59.jpg|Sag Awards 2012 Amber 60.jpg|Sag Awards (2010) Amber 61.jpg|Emmy Magazine Amber 62.jpg|Fox Fresh Amber 63.jpg Amber 64.jpg Chris 82.jpg|Avec Jenna et Chris Chris 74.jpg|Avec Chris Lea,Dianna&Amber.jpg|Marie Claire (2011) Chris Colfer et Amber Riley.jpg|Avec Chris Colfer à Paris Amber Riley.jpg|Amber Riley Chris 307.jpg|Avec Chris Colfer au TriBeCa Film Festival Chris 308.jpg|Avec Chris Colfer au TriBeCa Film Festival Chris 309.jpg|Avec Chris Colfer au TriBeCa Film Festival Amber_TriBeCa01.jpg Amber_TriBeCa02.jpg Amber_TriBeCa03.jpg Glee cast Q&A 3.jpg|Glee Academy Panel (mai 2012) Chris 176.jpg Glee Academy Panel.jpg|Glee Academy Panel (mai 2012) Amber 65.jpg|MTV2 “Hip Hop Squares” Series Launch Party (mai 2012) Amber 66.jpg|MTV2 “Hip Hop Squares” Series Launch Party (mai 2012) glee-halloween-costumes-2011-03-225x300.jpg|Déguisée en Nicki Minaj pour hallowen Amber_Riley_21.png|Le flyer créé pour son anniversaire Amber riley 02.jpg|Fox All Star Party - 23 juillet 2012 Amber riley 01.jpg|Fox All Star Party - 23 juillet 2012 Kevin & amber.jpg|Fox All Star Party - 23 juillet 2012 Amber Riley, Kevin McHale et Harry Shum Jr.jpg Glee set 00.jpg|Avec Kevin McHale - Glee Set - 28/09/2012 Glee set 01.jpg Gala 11.jpg|twitter de Amber - 26/10/12 Gala 10.jpg|Big Brothers Big Brothers 26/10/12 Gala 09.jpg Gala 08.jpg SGSN 04.jpg|Soirée Galaxy Note II Bervely Hills Lunch Party - 25/10/12 SGSN 02.jpg SGSN 01.jpg Gala 22.jpg Gala 20.jpg Gala 21.jpg Gala 19.jpg Gala 18.jpg Amber-riley 123.jpg amber 500.jpg|Avec sa mère et Chris - Cotton Club Parade - 17/11/12 amber 501.png|Cotton Club Parade - 17/11/12 amber 502.png amber 503.png amber 150.jpg Amber Riley Mercedes.jpg Mercedes Amber.jpg Amber 200.jpg|twitter Amber 31/12/12 Brooke 03.jpg Brooke 02.jpg Amber 302.jpg Amber 301.jpg|Inaugural Kid's - 19/01/13 Amber 300.jpg Amber 301.png|Inaugural Ball - 21/01/13 Amber 305.jpg|Avec Darren lors de la soirée chez Joe Biden SAG - 17.jpg SAG - 16.jpg SAG - 65.jpg SAG - 64.jpg SAG - 80.jpg amber.jpg mercedes,puck et cory.jpg mercedes-.jpg amberetteddybears.jpg Amber 251.jpg Amber 250.jpg Amber 152.jpg|twitter Amber 16/02/13 amber et harry anniv d'amber.jpg amber birthday.jpg AMBER-~1.JPG AMBER-~2.JPG amber at birhday party.jpg amber et karli henriquez.jpg Amber 281.jpg Amber 280.jpg Amber 250.png|twitter Amber Amber 353.jpg Amber 352.jpg Amber 351.jpg Amber 350.jpg Brooke 60.jpg Amber 400.jpg|Prom '04 - Twitter Amber Amber 360.png Amber 450.jpg|Son costume pour l'anniversaire de Chris Colfer - 25/05/13 Amber 451.jpg Amber 452.jpg Amber 453.jpg Amber 68.jpg|Hyde Lounge (2013) Amber 69.jpg Amber 70.jpg Amber 71.jpg Amber 72.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (2013) TCA 13 21.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (2013) TCA13 28.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (2013) TCA13 23.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (2013) TCA12 22.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (2013) TCA13 49.jpg Amber 903.jpg Amber 904.jpg Amber 902.jpg Amber 900.jpg Amber 907.jpg Amber 901.jpg Amber 906.jpg Amber 905.jpg Amber 908.jpg|SiriusXM Studios Amber 909.jpg|SiriusXM Studios Amber 910.jpg|SiriusXM Studios Amber 911.jpg|SiriusXM Studios Amber 914.jpg Amber 913.jpg Amber 912.jpg Amber 600.jpg|Lors des répetitions de "Dance avec les stars" - twitter Amber Amber 01.jpg|Odessy Barbu (2010) Amber 02.jpg|Odessy Barbu (2010) Amber 03.jpg|Odessy Barbu (2010) Amber 04.jpg|Odessy Barbu (2010) Amber 05.jpg|Odessy Barbu (2010) Amber 08.jpg|People Magazine (2010) Amber 09.jpg|People Magazine (2010) Amber 10.jpg|People Magazine (2010) Amber 11.jpg|People Magazine (2010) Amber 12.jpg|People Magazine (2010) Amber 13.jpg|People Magazine (2010) Amber 14.jpg|People Magazine (2010) Amber 31.jpg|TV Guide Cover! (2010) Amber 32.jpg|People Magazine (2010) Amber 33.jpg|Elle Magazine (2010) Amber 34.jpg|Fox Fresh (2010) Amber 35.gif|Stand Up To Cancer (2010) Amber 38.jpg|Marie Claire (2011) Amber 39.jpg|Marie Claire (2011) Amber 07.jpg|Essence (2011) Amber 06.jpg|Essence (2011) ChrisC (5).jpg|Sa photo préférée avec Chris Colfer ChrisC (10).jpg Amber 48.jpg Amber 49.jpg Photoshoot fille.jpg Amber 65.png Amber Riley sur son twitter.jpg Amber 309.png Amber 308.png Amber 307.png Amber 306.png Vidéos thumb|right|270px thumb|left|270 px|Kids Inaugural Concert - 19/01/13 thumb|right|270px thumb|left|270pxthumb|left|270px thumb|right|270 px|Eric Bellinger feat Amber Rileythumb|left|270px en:Amber Riley es:Amber Riley it:Amber Riley de:Amber Riley Catégorie:Cast Catégorie:Saison 1 Catégorie:Saison 2 Catégorie:Saison 3 Catégorie:Saison 4 Catégorie:Saison 5